Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, and Marco get Home Alone 2: Lost in New York
Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, and Marco get Home Alone 2: Lost in New York is the fourth upcoming spin-off crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, and Marco get Home Alone. Plot The McCallister family once again prepares for their annual Christmas vacation, this time in Miami, gathering at Peter and Kate's Chicago home. Peter and Kate's youngest son, Kevin, sees Florida as contradictory to Christmas, due to its tropical climate and lack of Christmas trees. Later, at a school pageant, Buzz humiliates Kevin during his solo, causing Kevin to retaliate, ruining the performance and injuring the piano player. Buzz feigns an apology to gain the approval of the family, but Kevin berates his family for being deceived by Buzz's lies before storming to the attic, wishing to have his own vacation alone. Earlier that night, Peter had accidentally unplugged the alarm clock, and this causes the family to oversleep again. Despite the setbacks, the entire family makes their way to the airport, including Kevin. However, Kevin stops in the middle of the airport to replace the batteries in his Talkboy with new ones from Peter's bag. Losing sight of his family, Kevin inadvertently boards a flight to New York City after mistakenly following a man who is similarly dressed like Peter. Upon arrival in New York, Kevin decides to tour the city, using his father's credit card to pay for everything. At Central Park, Kevin sees a homeless woman tending pigeons, which frightens him. He runs to the Plaza Hotel and asks Donald Trump for directions to the lobby, where Kevin uses the credit card to check in as well as his Talkboy to deceive the woman on the receiving end of the hotel reservation phone line. Kevin visits a toy store, where he meets its philanthropic owner, Mr. Duncan. Kevin learns that the proceeds from the store's Christmas sales will be donated to a children's hospital, and provides a donation. As a token of appreciation, Mr. Duncan offers Kevin a pair of ceramic turtledoves as a gift, instructing him to give one to another person as a gesture of eternal friendship. Meanwhile, Harry and Marv, have traveled to New York as well, having escaped from prison during a riot. After encountering Harry and Marv outside the store, Kevin runs away, and returns to the Plaza. The hotel's concierge, Mr. Hector, confronts Kevin about the credit card, which has been reported stolen. Kevin flees the hotel, but is ambushed by Harry and Marv, who brag about their plans to kill him in revenge of the previous film's events, and break into the toy store at midnight; having recorded their gloating on his Talkboy, Kevin escapes to Central Park. After landing at the airport, the rest of the family discovers that Kevin is missing while receiving their bags. Having tracked the whereabouts of the credit card, they fly to New York. Meanwhile, Kevin goes to his uncle Rob's townhouse, only to find the house vacant and undergoing renovations while Rob and his family are in Paris. In Central Park, he again encounters and befriends the pigeon lady. They go to Carnegie Hall, where the pigeon lady explains how her life collapsed when her husband left her. Kevin encourages her to trust people again, and promises to be her friend. After considering the pigeon lady's advice that he perform a good deed to make up for his misdeeds, he decides to prevent Harry and Marv from robbing the toy store. Having rigged the townhouse with booby traps, Kevin arrives at the toy store during Harry and Marv's robbery, takes a picture of them, and breaks a window with a brick, triggering the store's alarm. He then lures them to the townhouse, where they spring the traps and suffer various injuries. While the duo chases for Kevin outside of the townhouse, he calls the police, and lures them into Central Park, where they capture him. Before they can shoot him as revenge, the pigeon lady intervenes and incapacitates them with birdseed and pigeons. Kevin then sets off fireworks to signal the police, who arrive to arrest Harry and Marv, finding Kevin's photos and tape recording. At the toy store, Mr. Duncan finds a note attached to Kevin's brick, explaining the robbery. Remembering his fondness for Christmas trees, Kate finds Kevin making a wish at the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree, and they reconcile. On Christmas Day, a truckload of gifts arrive at the McCallisters' hotel room from the toy store as a reward for Kevin foiling the robbery. Kevin reconciles with the rest of his family, and goes to Central Park to give the pigeon lady the second turtledove, cementing their friendship. Buzz receives the bill from Cedric the bellhop for Kevin's original stay and shows it to Peter, who angrily yells, “Kevin, you spent $967 on room service?!” causing Kevin to run back to the hotel. Trivia *Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Luna, Artemis, Brian Griffin, Ariel, Sunset Shimmer, Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest star in this film. *Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, R2-Q5, Bobby Briggs, and the Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk) will work for Harry & Marv in this film. *The storyline concludes in Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Neville, Star, and Marco get Home Alone 3. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Christmas films Category:Comedy films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas' Adventures Series